Blaist Blaland
The Socialist Union of Blaist Blaland is a technologically advanced socialist country. Science is valued highly in every aspect of society from the culture and arts to the economy, and areas of technology such as robotics and clean energy technology are being developed quickly. As of today, the population of Blaist Blaland is approximately 427 million people. Blaist Blaland does not have a military and the Blaist Communist Party, which has ruled Blaist Blaland since it was founded by Bla, leads very idealistic foreign politics. Blaist Blaland is a part of the Communist Universalis International and is located on the continent of Nausikkak, surrounded by peaceful and relatively like-minded nations of Darvincia, Solea and Auspikitan. The Land of the Red Rainbow also borders Blaist Blaland, and is highly militaristic and guarantees to protect Blaist Blaland from military threats. The motto of Blaist Blaland is “To Communism Through Science and Socialism!”. Socialism is a core principle of Blaist Blaland, and the constitution guarantees the people several social rights, such as public healthcare and education, a place to sleep and food to eat, provided they work if they’re capable. The motto reflects the fact that science is viewed as, among other things, a tool to discover technology, which will be used to continually improve society while approaching the future vision of communism. History In -293 the Empire of Nausikkak fell, leaving the thinly organized lands of Blaist Blaland in a state of anarchy with many small tribes and city states competing and fighting, especially in the southern regions. From these lands, many people migrated north in hope of finding more peaceful lands - one such group founded the city of Blanaxon. This city state eventually expanded across all of Blaist Blaland by establishing settlements in unclaimed lands, peaceful annexations and not least military conquests, as the early government was highly militaristic. After the Red Rainbow Revolution and the alliance between Blaist Blaland and The Land of the Red Rainbow, this military was eventually abandoned. Geography Central Blaist Blaland's landscape is dominated by rivers and lakes, surrounded by plains and forests. The northern parts are heavily forested, and the southwestern regions are mountainous, containing the tallest mountain peak on Universalis. The east coast is dominated by grasslands, large farm areas and to some extent plains. Government Since the founding of Blaist Blaland, the country has been ruled by a faction that eventually became known as The Blaist Communist Party. In the beginning Blaist Blaland was a strict dictatorship, but over time it has implemented reforms so that the people of the party are elected, along with a direct democracy in the economic planning process. Economy The economy of Blaist Blaland is fully planned, and the means of production are collectively owned. The state plans the economy based on statistics from the useage and production of property, feedback requests from people and online polls through the internet. In general, Blaist Blaland has a great emphasis on public transport, healthcare, education and welfare, while luxury goods are mostly non-existant. Blaist Blaland also aims at 100% sustainability in the long term, and thus considers recycling and reduction of pollution important issues. 100% energy in Blaist Blaland comes from non-fossil sources, and the country is putting much effort into researching fusion power. Industrial production is highly standardized, for example the clothes are only produced for different purposes and in different sizes, but with the same look, and all creative material (books, music, art, news, movies, games etc.) is freely available on the public internet. Most of all, Blaist Blaland focuses on research, as it considers science the tool which will bring the technology neccesary to achieve communism. Especially artificial intelligencies and robotics are researched, in order to make work automatic and thus give the workers time to enjoy their free life. In contrast to its early history, Blaist Blaland's military is very small today, and so is the police force; because of the high levels of social and economic equality in the country, crime levels remain extremely low. The state generally focuses on rehabiliation instead of punishment. Culture The publicly promoted culture in Blaist Blaland (Blaist culture) is based on science, solidarity and collectivism/unity. Images from astronomy and nature are common sights in public areas, in the form of painted buildings or other types of art. Music, TV and movies do not promote crime or greed, but seek to inform people while making them find inspiration in the world they live in and show understanding of other people. Elements from other cultures also exist and mixes with the Blaist culture, however, the state itself only promotes culture which it considers beneficial to society on a rational basis (no matter whether it comes from local traditions or from the outside world). The unity of Blaism is unrelated to misguided nationalist "unity" achieved through exclusion of other people (as the word suggests, other nations, and usually minority groups as well). Elitism and individualism is looked down upon, which is visible in the peoples' clothing style; only a very few types of clothes are produced and carefully optimized by thousands of scientists, and the clothes are all colored black and have nothing visually unique about them. Health and Education Blaist Blaland devotes a large part of its state budget to healthcare and especially education. Both services are freely available. The education system of Blaist Blaland starts at the very beginning of life, as people are not raised by their parents, but in collectives similar to kindergartens with the aim of allowing people develop friendships as well as knowledge, important skills and a good health. Tourism Blaist Blaland is a popular tourist destination due to its many preserved areas in nature, plus its special culture and urban environments with highly developed public infrastructure. Sports Racing is a popular sport in Blaist Blaland, however it is strictly regulated along with cars in general to reduce pollution. Cycling is another popular sport, which is strongly supported and promoted by the government.